Little Girl
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasusaku Month 2017 Day 30: Their Little Girl. Sakura y su esposo compartían algo en común respecto a Sarada, como odiaban ver a su pequeña niña llorar.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este One shot está dedicado al día 30 de Sasusaku month, pero no pude publicarlo, sino hasta hoy. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodriguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Little Girl.**

Sakura sonrió sin dejar de tararear una canción de cuna, balanceando a su bebé dormida en sus brazos.

Su bebé, tan hermosa como una muñequita de porcelana, tenía que dormir. Abundante cabello negro, a pesar de su edad, pestañas tan largas como las suyas.

A pesar de que ya pasó un año, sigue sin creer que es madre de tan preciosa muñequita. Así le llamaba su esposo cada vez que la veía, él siempre era eclipsado por sus risas y grandes ojos negros, que lo miraban con amor. Él decía que cada vestido, accesorio o lo que sea que su esposa le pusiera, la hacia lucir como una muñequita.

Recordó una escena que se le hace graciosa y tierna al mismo tiempo. Una vez, cuando la niña tenía apenas seis meses de nacida. Ella le pidió el favor a Sasuke que fuera a comprar algo que le faltaba para el almuerzo, él aceptó pero hubo un inconveniente. Sarada armó un berrinche porque no quería que su padre la dejara, pues él cuidaba de ella, mientras la pelirrosa se encargaba de la comida. Sasuke tenía una debilidad, odiaba ver a su niña llorar. Así que accedió a usar esa cosa que odiaba, sólo para llevarla con él. Un canguro para bebés que su esposa había comprado exclusivamente para él. Cargó a Sarada en eso, dejó que ella mordisqueara la manga de su camiseta negra y salió de casa.

Una hora después volvió con un humor de los mil demonios, el rostro rojo de vergüenza y con la niña profundamente dormida. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando él le contó todo lo que aconteció en su pequeña salida de compras. Básicamente, todas las mujeres de la aldea enloquecieron al verlo cargando a su hija de ese modo. Su reputación se había ido por el caño.

La acostó en su cuna, rodeada de tantas muñecas, ninguna tan hermosa como ella. Le dio un beso en la frente y encendió su lamparita de noche antes de volver a su vacía habitación.

 **...**

La brisa de primavera, mecía sus largas hebras rosas, mientras colgaba la ropa en el tendedero. La suave risa infantil llegó hasta sus oídos, Sarada arrancaba la maleza riendo como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

– ¡No!– chilló alarmada cuando vio que ella se llevaba la suciedad del suelo a la boca. Se precipitó hacia ella y se la arrebató, el llanto no tardó en llegar hacía ella.

Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, pero debía ser fuerte y no correr a su consuelo, pues su dulce niña lloraba porque ella la había reprendido.

 **...**

– _Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?–_ preguntó una pequeña de ahora cuatro años.

– Él salió en una importante misión. Cuando termine, volverá a casa– respondió con una evasiva, como de costumbre.

Sus grandes ojitos reflejaban tristeza. Por más que quisiera, no podía evitarle tristeza a su pequeñita...

Volteó la compresa de agua tibia en su frente y recostó su cabeza a una orilla de la cama. Ella dormía, rodeada por sus muñecas. Sus mejillas ardiendo por la fiebre. Aquello representaba otra noche en vela para ella...

 **...**

 _– Hey, mamá–_ dijo Sarada de ahora 6 años– ¿Cuándo vendrá papá a casa?– la duda se reflejaba a través de sus gafas nuevas. Un obsequio especial de la mujer que la ayudó a traerla al mundo.

– Está en una agotadora misión, pero tan pronto como termine, él estará aquí– respondió sin dejar su labor en la cocina. Siempre era la misma respuesta, siempre la misma evasiva. Pero sabía que habían cosas que ella simplemente no entendería.

– ¿Acaso papá… no se preocupa por ti y por mí, mamá?– preguntó dudosa.

– ¿Qué? _¡Por supuesto que lo hace!_ – exclamó desconcertada por la pregunta de la niña.

– ¿Entonces por qué no viene a casa con nosotras?– cuestionó. Sakura dejó de lado sus quehaceres y se inclinó a su altura.

– Sarada...– pronunció– tú y yo somos muy apreciadas para tu padre, es exactamente por eso que él no viene a casa. No creo que seas capaz de entenderlo ahora, pero llegará el día en que lo hagas– Sarada permaneció en silencio, sus ojos decayeron con tristeza, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. No pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, odiaba ver a su pequeña llorar.

– Me estás aplastando, mamá– se quejó con dificultad. Sakura se alejó apenada, algunas veces no podía medir su propia fuerza.

– L-lo siento– se disculpó– ahora, no más lágrimas ¿está bien? No aguanto verte de esa forma.

– Por cierto, mamá… ¿Papá y tú se han besado?– preguntó emocionada, limpiando el camino de lágrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué?– la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Muchos momentos con su amado llegaron a su mente en ese momento, admitía que el toque labial con su esposo la ponía a soñar despierta, pero había algo que ella consideraba mejor que un beso. Amaba y extrañaba que él se lo hiciera. Soltó una risita ante el recuerdo, llevando su mano a la frente.

– ¿Qu-qué sucede?– interrogó Sarada extasiada.

– No es nada...– respondió sonrojada, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro– solamente me hiciste recordar algo más lindo.

– _Mamá... eres sucia–_ señaló acusadora.

– ¡No, no! ¡No es eso!– exclamó con nerviosismo.

– Hmmh, entonces ¿qué es esa cosa que es incluso mejor que un beso?– preguntó emocionada de nuevo.

– Tendremos que guardar esta conversación para la próxima vez– respondió con dulzura, dándole un pequeño toque en la frente. Un pequeño gesto que representa el gran amor que sienten los Uchiha.

Sarada no entendió el significado de ese golpecito, pero su corazón se llenó de calidez en ese momento. Le informó a su madre que iría a hacer sus deberes, desearía saber más, conocer el motivo de la sonrisa de su amada madre. Pero sabía que no iba a obtener más de lo que ya le había dicho.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez, mirando la pequeña figura de Sarada hasta que desapareció del lugar. Su pequeña niña estaba creciendo, la curiosidad por la ausencia de su padre era cada vez más constante. Pero ella no podía decirle nada al respecto. Como quisiera aclarar sus dudas y acabar con las tristezas que agobian a su preciosa niña. Pero aún no era tiempo, ella aún no estaba lista para entenderlo.

Aún así, como odiaba causarle sufrimiento a su muñequita.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
